INSANE LOVE (Elements of Insanity)
by marites.olores
Summary: They overpower anybody and kill them just for fun. They are nasty, and untrusting. Not the best people to be with., They are the Elements of Insanity. They came to Mobius wanting to colonize it like other dimensions but this one was special. They were once here with special moments. Ready to push back memories that happened there with 'friends' They fought with the world w
1. Elements of Insanity (profile)

The Elements of Insanity are the main protagonist villainesses from the eponymous Garry's Mod video. They were created when the main characters of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic became possessed by the ghosts of various "Freak Fortress" characters and creators, giving them supernatural abilities and warping their minds. The Elements of Insanity are not "evil" per se, but as typical for Freak Fortress characters they are extremely chaotic.

RARIFRUIT

Status: Element of Generosity (Former)

Element of Greed (Present)

Rarity from an alternate timeline or dimension visited the grave of one incarnation of RubberFruit, who rose up as a ghost due to it being a full moon. RubberFruit's ghost possessed Rarity and became a permanent dominant part of her psyche, resulting in her taking on his behavior and, most notably, his penchant for calling claim on objects as she sees fit.

Soon after, RariFruit immediately took her new powers out for a test run on an unsuspecting Engineer, before being confronted by a hulking, iron-clad Heavy. Unable to stop it with her powers alone, she was nearly killed, but seemingly in the nick of time, another Rarity (the soon-to-be Myyrity) used her own magic to save her, just as the clock struck midnight.

In a bright flash of light, RariFruit's appearance was drastically changed; her mane and tail changed to a lighter purple with pink stripes, her cutie mark changed to that of a hybrid between Rarity's and Applejack's, and on her right hoof, she gained her primary and most lethal form of attack: the Gauntlet of Greed. With this new power in hand, her power was multiplied almost tenfold, and she immediately went to work on the beastly Heavy, ripping its headgear off with her new strength, and beginning her kleptomania anew.

Personality and Behaviour

In addition to the telekinetic powers granted to her by her unicorn status, RariFruit has access to the same random and ridiculous powers and antics that RubberFruit held, such as the ability to pseudo-possess inanimate objects, and even turning her victims into chocolate bars in a similar way like Majin Buu from Dragon Ball Z. She is self-centered, obnoxious and generally a bit disconcerting to be in the same room with. She's also severely kleptomaniacal, calling claim to every object she can get her hooves on and defending this new "ownership" to extreme lengths.

Despite what most people would think, RariFruit is notably neutral in terms of behavior, unlike RubberFruit, despite having his essence permanently melded into her psyche. She is mostly harmless unless provoked, wherein she will attack the instigator(s) and then proceed to steal whatever valuables they have.

She is self-centered, obnoxious and generally a bit disconcerting to be in the same room with. She's also severely kleptomaniacal, calling claim to every valuable object she can get her hands on and defending this new "ownership" to extreme lengths. However, if one should be respectful to RariFruit upon encountering her, they may end up well-rewarded, seeing as she still is the Element of Generosity, after all.

While she is perfectly capable of handling any situation on her own, she still enjoys receiving help from her friends and sister. Whether this openness to assistance carries over to unrelated parties is unclear

Powers and Abilities

Most of her power is based off of an extremely powerful aura that is emanated from RubberFruit's influence, the same influence that mutated her psychological profile. The magic that is created from this aura is fittingly known as "The Influence of RubberFruit." With this influence, she is able to pull off various feats of magic and sorts, such as;

Standard Telekinesis - Simple telekinesis that just about all unicorn ponies should be able to use. Her's seems to have been intensified since the mutation, though, allowing her to move objects or people of greater weights and in substantially larger quantities.

The Gauntlet of Greed - The Gauntlet is RariFruit's primary means of attacking/stealing. It is what she uses to utilize or at least focus all of the other powers that she has acquired.

The Sword of Selfishness - A rather long and lethal blade which is used for hacking into one's person and other uses the common sword would have, given any other uses that one would have for a sword.

Personal Puncturers - A cluster of knives that viciously poke the victim of choice. Throughout all of its appearances she hasn't used more than 8 at any given time. Theoretically no more than this should be needed.

Greedy Grabbers - A pair of ghostly hands that she can use to her disposal, grabbing onto foes, viciously ripping them apart, locking doors, and forcing her foes to the ground. Essentially a powerful replacement for otherwise nonexistent hands.

FLUTTERSHOUT

Status: Element of Kindness (Former)

Element of Cruelty (Present)

Fluttershout is a combination of an Alternate-Universe Fluttershy and GAYPENlS with a lighter coat, a red mane, a white tail and heterochromia eyes (right eye being red, left eye being blue). She wears GAYPENlS' Dr. Dappers Topper and has a cutiemark of a bloody butterfly-formed speaker. Her origin takes place at Mann Manor (the same one where Rarifruit and the other Elements were born) where Fluttershy wanders in the graveyard where she feels an unknown presence coming from a grave. When Fluttershy comes to the grave, there is a Dapper Topper in front of the grave, where an undead GAYPENlS comes out of the grave and controls her body, changing her appearance and personality. Later on she meets up with OLDSACKS (GAYPENlS' new avatar, an Engineer with a Lumberjack hat) and lets out ear rape.

Despite her weaponized voice, she can actually sing quite well like an angel.

Appearance

Fluttershout is a combination of a Fluttershy and GAYPENlS, with a lighter coat, a red mane, and a white tail. She has heterochromia (Her right eye is red, and her left eye is blue)

Personality and Behavior

Fluttershout is very short-tempered, and thus gets annoyed very easily. Despite this, she is one of the more rational of the Elements of Insanity and often assumes a leadership role when Brutalight Sparcake isn't around.

Powers and Abilities

Possessed by GAYPENlS, Fluttershout has the ability to ear rape, which consists of screaming and strobing the area around her. As a pegasus, she also has the ability to fly and control the weather.

PINKIS CUPCAKE

Status: Element of Laughter (Former)

Element of Despair (Present)

According to Pinkis Cupcake herself, one day she met Painis Cupcake and they got along so well since they were both insane. Painis Cupcake decided to make Pinkie Pie "his new host" and he took over Pinkie's body.

Characteristics and Abilities

Pinkis Cupcake looks similar to Pinkie Pie, except that her shade of pink is darker and her mane is flattened down like Pinkamena, Pinkis' cutie mark consist of three cupcakes, with two appearing to be blood-stained and one with a letter "P". When relaxed, Pinkis' mane changes back to its poofy look.

Pinkis Cupcake has exhibited a wide variety of bizarre but strong powers, most of which have been used in battle. This include:

Formidable Strength- being able to grab someone and throw them at a wall, which will result in the victim detonating into pieces of flesh. Her jaws and teeth can pierce flesh, bones and armour.

Great Defenses- able to resist powerful blows.

A Self-Ubercharge- Which significantly boosts her already super-human attack and defense.

Hell Scream- A powerful and frightening sonic attack that is powerful enough that can critically damage (or kill) anyone nearby.

Reborn- Manages to get more powerful if she survives near fatal injuries from other enemies.

Slide- Pinkis Cupcake can slide around the ground at great speed while making characteristic shotgun-cocking noises.

Faults and Weaknesses

Adding to Painis' weaknesses, Pinkis has an insatiable appetite for flesh making her hunger capable of ruling her.

RAINBINE

Status: Element of Loyalty (Former)

Element of Treachery (Present)

Rainbine is Rainbow Dash controlled by Scombine. When transformed, her appearance changed to being less colored. Her fur is lighter, her rainbow mane is darker and her wings are dark. Her cutie mark is a dark cloud with a high-tech looking lightning bolt coming out of it.

Rainbine can turn into "Superbine"-a powerful form in when she is pushed to her limits (the power of Superbine rivals the power of Super Sonic and Super Shadow.)

Devices

Headphones- Has wireless receivers which can be used for connection into various wireless networks, such as cellphone carrier networks, Wi-Fi network, and Combined control networks.

Gunslingers- Hidden under her fur, wings and gloves, Rainbine has Gunslingers on both hooves and can transform them into various weapons.

Anti-Virus- Unlike regular Anti-Viruses, Rainbine's Anti-Virus can also eliminate biological viruses and bacteria, thus means it can support or replace her immune system.

Abilities

Rainbine has a variety of transformational capabilities, most of which involve turning her limbs into various weapons like Shotguns, Lasers, and Strider cannons. She also has built-in shields that block out gunfire and RPGs, though these shields will not defend against larger incomings. Despite this, it is rather durable, able to take quiet a beating before shutdown or destruction.

She may also have disguise abilities similar to that of the spy, albeit limited,such as the ability to make herself invisible while holding still, or to temporarily disguise her own self as to others. She can also summon any blasters, guns and high-tech weapons out of thin air.

Faults and Weaknesses

Being a cyborg, Rainbine can be deterred in a variety of ways similar to methods used on robots, such as:

•Flares or dummy rockets designed to be traced by her sensors.

•Trojan Horses/ Computer Worms/ Computer Viruses (With her Anti-Virus disabled)

•Becoming a Zombie Computer

•High-powered magnets

•Sappers

•Hacking

The fourth, fifth and sixth are the hardest to do, because magnets and sappers required to be close to Rainbine, and if caught, Rainbine will immediately attack. Hacking is hard because Rainbine has a very powerful and magical firewall protecting her system.

Another one of her faults is that of her weapons' operational ends are blocked with any object, the weapon will explode causing temporary shutdown. Followed by a reboot, the weapon will require repairs to be usable again.

APPLEPILLS

Status: Element of Honesty (Former)

Element of Deceit (Present)

Applepills is a pony equivalent of Louis from Left for Dead, who is addicted to painkillers. Originally, she used to be Applejack, until she helped open a bottle of pills, which turned her into Applepills. She looks slightly tanned with no hat and a black mane, her cutiemark is a pill with apples on it.

Powers and Abilities

Applepills seems to use her powers when she tries to defend her pills or when ordered to by Brutalight. It happened when Rarifruit spotted a bottle of pills. Just before she could get her hands on them a huge-sized Applepills appeared and screamed like a hunter. This scared Rarifruit and made her ran away. Applepills picked up the pills and made a satisfied look. It is shown she has the abilities to change her size by will and make a Hunter sounds to defend her pills.

She can also transform into a tank.

She can fly through the world of Gmod. This happened when Fluttershout had her pills and took off to the sky. Applepills chased after her trying to get her pills. This ability is seen again when she tries to prevent Brutalight from stealing them.

She can kill people or cause extreme harm to them with her enhanced strength.

Faults and Weaknesses

Similar to Louis, she often goes head over heels for pills even at the mention of it. She also has a rather short temper.

BRUTALIGHT SPARCAKE

Status: Element of Magic (Former)

Element of Reality (Present)

Brutalight Sparcake is the Leader of the Elements of Insanity. She was created when Rarifruit implanted the souls of Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake into Twilight Sparkle's body. She is the only pony to be based off of two freaks at once.

Abilities

Brutalight Sparcake has Christian Brutal Sniper's ability to generate weapons out of thin air, but she also seems to possess Weaselcake's color-coded abilities to use in parallel with the weapons she creates. When Brutalight Sparcake uses a weapon that she turns green on a human, it turns the target into a complete shade of light brown and they die. Given that she has wings, it would seem likely that Brutalight Sparcake can fly. Brutalight Sparcake also has teleportation abilities. Brutalight also has her older alicorn magic, though she isn't originally one.

Appearance

Brutalight Sparcake appears similar to Twilight Sparkle, except Brutalight is a darker shade of purple. Her cutie mark is a cross over a Jarate, symbolizing the Christian Brutal Sniper and Weaselcake. What made her even more terrifying is because of her ridiculously big amount of power and that she is an ALICORN making her have a god-like status.

Faults and Weaknesses

Despite her great power and because of having Christian Brutal Sniper's traits, Brutalight does underestimate some of her opponents.

While looking for Spike (the latter of which became a freak as well) it was shown that the soul of Twilight Sparkle still has influence over Brutalight's body, which was triggered after meeting AssSpike for the first time. If it gets interrupted, she goes back to being Brutalight Sparcake

PAINSET SHIMMERCAKES

Status: Element of Forgiveness (Former)

Element of Revenge

When Sunset Shimmer went to the Mann Manor graveyard searching for a spirit powerful enough to be with the other elements, she encountered Fadkiller but it was no use, until the grave of Painis Vagicake rose up and grabbed her and turned her into a demonic being, intent on destroying the freak world, and killing every man, pony, freak, monster and thing on the Gmod planet.

Appearance

Before becoming Painset Shimmercakes, Sunset Shimmer was a unicorn that had tan fur, cyan-colored eyes, red and yellow sun mane and tail, and a shimmering sun for a cutiemark. When she became Shimmercakes, her fur color got specks of blue all over, heterochromia eyes, right side green, left side red (like Fluttershout, but definitely not related in any way). The mane and tail became blood red and with a Blu-style color, while replacing the cutiemark with the helmet of a Soldier with a blood circle, possibly representing Painis Vagicake.

Abilities

Because her host is Painis Vagicake, she bears the base powers of Painis Cupcake, Vagineer, and Weaselcake. At the moment, it appears to have enhanced powers in Shimmer's own unicorn magic, such as the ability to turn into a human.

Faults and Weaknesses

Due to having a special spirit in her body, Shimmercakes tends to have uncontrollable outbursts, and in some cases, has trouble holding down such power. Though Vagicake's creator hasn't seen much if any of the series, these outbursts are supposed to grow in severity as time goes 's theorized, and all but confirmed by Painis Vagicake's creator, that Vagicake's continued influence will wear at her body and mind constantly, and eventually kill her if it isn't somehow expelled before the degradation advances too greatly. It's also believed that she shares the same vulnerability to AssNick's scream, but it has not yet been confirmed.

DERPIGUN

Derpigun is Derpy Hooves controlled by Pyrogun. When transformed, she wears an eyescope much like that of a cyborg.

Abilities

Her left hoof is made by a mini-gun of a Sentry, and as such is capable of shooting a lot of bullets in short time. She has a 4-Rocket Launcher of a sentry in her back. She hasn't used it in any of her mini-gun arm can also shoot Electro-Sappers which can defeat robots of any size. She uses a Phlogistinator as her Flamethrower of choice. She is evidently designed to survive the most horrific injuries. For example, after BLU Gentlemanly Demo blew her head off, her only response was "Why is my luck so horrible? Huh, Celestia?."; Until Brutalight fixed her again.

Faults and Weaknesses

Much like her previous self, Derpigun can still be very clumsy. Also, her machine gun tends to jam half of the time.

Her Gas Tank can be shot to propel Pyrogun uncontrollably in the air.

She can run out of bullets rather quickly.

She seems to care little to not at all, and doesn't prepare herself against any surprise she may get from the enemy.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival of Trouble and Chaos

The sun was shining in the sky providing warmth for all living things around the world, the water resources all fresh and clean helping many, living things live and work. The Forest was healthy, with plush, green trees and dew all slowly dripping from them because of the previous rain that happened. This beautiful world was called "Mobius".

And in the planet Mobius, humanoid, animal creatures were their dominant species, they were called "Mobians" some Mobians were gifted with amazing and special gifts which made them unique while others don't.

Humans were there but they were as not as many as the Mobians. They all lived in Harmony together.

But there was a human that wanted to take all of Mobius for his personal gains, and wanted very living thing to be his slave, His name is Dr. Ivo, Robotnik, but most people call him "Eggman". He has an I.Q of 200 and he engineers machines to build an egg empire for himself.

But then, a young, Mobian, blue Hedgehog Prince always stopped Eggman from accomplishing his plans. His name was Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sonic was naturally born with super speed and he uses them to protect people from Eggman, for this is the reason to why he was so loved and adored in the public. He, his friends fought against Eggman for the Chaos Emeralds.

The Chaos Emeralds are seven, mystical Gems with infinite power full of both positive and negative energy.

It all depends on the bearers, if the bearer is driven by evil and any lustful thoughts, the negative energy of the Chaos Emerald will consume him/her. But with good intentions the bearer will be full of strong, positive energy and can control it by will. The Master Emerald is stronger than the 7 Chaos Emeralds combined so it always provides energy for the smaller Emeralds.

Together Sonic and his friends went through many, different kinds of adventures no ordinary human or Mobian could ever imagine.

Now, in a quiet, calm forest deep within. There was a bright light, it opened a circle with lights dancing and swirling around it. Several figures appeared and and two of them were arguing non-stop and they all sounded annoyed.

"Rarifruit! Why did you keep on insisting to come back here!" A cream colored Pegasus with red mane, white tail and heterochromia eyes yelled. She looked like she was about to explode due to anger.

"Oh! Sorry." A feminine voice replied sarcastically, it was a cream white unicorn with strawberry pink hair and royal blue eyes. "But why should care about all of YOUR thoughts, huh? when I only think of MINE!"

"Enough!" A powerful voice shouted.

The two equines immediately shut their mouths. Their own leader glared at them. "Sorry about that Brutalight." Rarifruit says sheepishly her hoof fidgeting nervously around the ground. Fluttershout didn't say anything but just simply scowled at Rarifruit.

"You two, need to stop arguing. We are back here for a mission remember? Time to conquer this another pathetic excuse for a dimension." Brutalight reminds them.

"No going back now. This is gonna be excitin' in mah opinion." Applepills says in her gentle, western accent, "Now... Where are mah pills?"

"Looking for this A.P?" Rainbine taunted, her voice sounded slightly robotic, she was holding up Applepills' bottle of pills and was flying out of her reach.

Applepills glared at Rainbine. "Rainbine! You better give me mah pills back or ye'll regret it!" Applepills threatened.

Rainbine laughed more. "Just give it back Rainbine. Or do you want to end up in her mouth again?" Painset asked her. Rainbine's smiled vanished as she ponder about about the past memory and shivered at the very thought of it.

Rainbine glared at Painset and merely throw the bottle of pills away and crossed her hooves to herself. "Whatever. Not that fun anyway." She muttered and Painset smirked in triumph.

"PILLS HERE!" Applepills gleefully cried as she hopped towards her bottle of pills eating it. "Seeing Applepills eat makes me hungry! Is it time for us to go grab a bite?!" Pinkis smiled so wide at the thought of eating bones and flesh of Mobians.

"No. Because, We are still waiting for the report of Derpigun and the Cutie Mark Monsters. To see if everything was still the same." Brutalight replied looking around if anybody was spying or not. "Why did we send Derpigun over again? You know she is such a klutz. What if she exposes us?!" Fluttershout says in a loud voice.

"You should know to trust your own friends, Fluttershout." Brutalight says to her. "I wouldn't call her a 'friend' exactly. More like, a nuisance." Fluttershout answers making air quotes at the word 'friend'. "Don't be like that Fluttershout! You may be all cruel out. But in the inside you're a real softie!" Pinkis teased.

The rest of the Elements agreed and Fluttershout blushed in embarrassement. "Shut up! Or else I'll scream!" Fluttershout threatened. Derpigun came crashing in followed by the Cutiemark Monsters. "Report." Brutalight commanded. "Ow~." Derpigun moaned in pain as she stretched her wings out from the crash landing. Brutalight sighs and Fluttershout gave her a smug look, saying "I told you so!" Brutalight looks over to Creepy Belle. "Well?" She asked her.

"Well... Everything is perfectly normal. Except for a hero called Sonic who defends this planet." Creepy Belle reports.

Rainbine frowns at the name.

"Along with others too! And they have these powerful gems!" Francie Bloom says. AssSpike's head perked up at the mention of the word Gems.

"Good. That was excellent." Brutalight praised. She let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Now." Brutalight says in a low voice, smirking sadistically. "Who's ready to cause some chaos?"

The rest cheered in delight.

Sonic was speeding throughout Emerald City looking out for Eggman. "Must've escaped like a coward. Ha! Knew it!" Sonic laughs as he went back to Tails' workshop. He bursted through the door, miraculously the door didn't break. "Tails! Buddy! Is it time for Lunch already?" Sonic asked Tails -who was cooking and wearing an apron that says 'KISS THE COOK!'.

"Almost done! And it's your favorite too, Sonic." Tails says. "Is it Chillidogs?" Sonic asked him, Tails nod making Sonic do a fist bump. "Awesome!" Sonic cheers as he sat on a chair at the dining table.

Tails came in and served Sonic his Chillidogs. "This is the best!" Sonic says with a mouthful of Chillidogs.

Tails' communicator watch then started beeping lights and a hologram of Silver suddenly appeared. "Sonic. Tail, /sighs in relief/ Good thing your communicator is on. Please, go to Angel Island at the Echidna shrine. There is something I need to tell you guys. The future is in danger again." Silver says in a frantic tone. Them his message ended, "Well, I'll prepare the Blue Typhoon." Tails says as Sonic nods.

At Angel Island...

Sonic and Tails entered the Echidna Shrine. Everybody was there -Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Manic, Sonia and finally Silver. "Finally. What took so long Faker?" Shadow asked Sonic, glaring. "The Blue Typhoon was out of fuel." Tails says.

"Now." Sonic says sitting down on a rock. "What's the problem in the future now Silver?"

Silver sighs, "The Future is even worse now. Something even worse than Iblis appeared and took over Sol. Whoever ruled over. It was horrible. Corpses everywhere, Buildings even more destroyed and fire everywhere. People have gone insane and loss all of Hope. And in my prediction it all begins at this month."

Everybody gasps (except for Shadow who just look mildly suprised).

"Who is the one causing it?" Sonic asked him. "I don't know... Their defense was really good. Security was tight and somehow they managed to block my telekinesis out." Silver scowls. "I say we beat all of them to a pulp!" Knuckles suggested cracking his knuckles. "We also need to be aware. We don't know the enemy." Tails quired. "Tails is right! I say we train! Then go shopping later!" Amy squeels.

"This is a serious matter Amy. If all you think about is clothes then I suggest you go play dress-up somewhere else." Shadow growls.

"HEY! I ain't joking!" Amy yells at Shadow her eyes wide at fury. The two began bickering at each other endlessly. "GUYS! Eggman is attacking the Town Hall at Emerald City! We have to go there, NOW!" Tails shouted at them. "So please... STOP! And let's go!"

Everybody was a little surprised at Tails' big outburst.

Sonic was the first one to snap out of it. "Yeah! Let's go!" Sonic says. "When I see Eggman... I'm gonna turn him into a scrambled egg." Knuckles says.

Then all of them went out and ran out.

"So... What you want is Mobius?" Eggman asked Brutalight while handing her a cup of tea. Brutalight picked the cup up with her magic. Her horn glowing blue also the cup, she carried it up to her lips and drank. "Yes. I want to have Mobius." Brutalight said over to Eggman. "I don't understand what that has to do with me." Eggman says in a confused tone.

"As you can see Dr. Robotnik, You are wealthy, smart and can buy as much as material possible. We need you to provide us some... 'materials'." Brutalight says. "And in return?" Eggman asked her. "You will simply survive during the attack. That's all." Brutalight said in a blunt tone. Eggman chuckled dryly, "My, my, Princess. You know what I want is more. I do not wish to simply 'survive'. I want to rule! Though, I'm quite suprised that you asked me for help. Last time I remember, I was offering the deal and you were refusing."

Metal Sonic appeared behind Eggman baring his sharp metal claws. "Ponies change Dr. Robotnik." Brutalight smirked, as Rainbine appeared with a bunch of blasters and guns. Eggman still refused to go down, "So be it." Brutalight sighs.

An explosion went off.

Sonic and Shadow were speeding towards the Emerald City with the others riding on the Blue Typhoon trailing behind them. They all dodged regular obstacles such as trees, cars and buildings.

Eggman was there the his new Eggtopus robot. Metal Sonic was on gaurd. They were trying to hit something. "Eggman! So you've come back, eh?! Well, time to stop you once and for all!" Sonic shouted.

Eggman looked at them in an angry and exhausted gaze. "So you have stoop this low eh, Doctor?" Shadow taunted. "What a loser!" Amy stuck her tongue out. "Always depending on your machines." Knuckles added. "Your plans are such a nuisance. I will stop you and save Sol!" Silver declares. "Still a boring Egghead." Manic laughs, "Ugly clothes still the same." Sonia pointed out.

"ENOUGH! You rodents! I wasn't trying to harm you! I was trying to destroy the Elements of Insa-"

Eggman was cut off when a missile came and exploded his robot followed by another destroying Metal Sonic.

A dark rainbow blur came. It landed on the ground with all four hooves. It was Aryan Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane and the cutiemark is a cloud with a rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming out of it.

Sonic adjusted his eyes to the brightness and his heart immediately soar when he saw who was the one that saved them. He choked on his own words and little tears of joy were formed at the corner of his emerald, green eyes. He finally managed to make a sound.

"Rainbow Dash?"

(A/N)

So... Did you like it?! Admit it! You like it!

Gosh this was tiring to do!

Anyway if you do like this do the following:

Vote?

Comment?

Vote again?

Anyway, Imma gonna rest now.

Good morning/noon/night!


	3. Chapter 2: Fake Reunions

_Sonic was doing his regular 100 kilometer jog, that he does every morning. Today was no different at all. He passed by the same forest, the same streets and the same land scapes. Eggman was still not attacking so today he could finally relax from all of the action. He missed feeling the sensation of cold air against his quills with nothing to absolutely worry about. Being completely... ignorant._

 _He sighed in relief, but then as he was about to exit the forest. He heard a loud BOOM!_

 _He tripped and landed on his face, dirt on his fur and quills. "Great." Sonic muttered sarcastically. "Covered in Dirt again. What joy."_

 _But then Ashe looked up to the sky, a whole burst of colors appeared making Sonic look at it in awe. The Light show lasted for about 3 minutes until it stopped with a white flash._

 _Sonic could see something in the sky but it was blurry. He squinted his eyes and saw it was a body. The body crashed into the forest, the earth shaking. Sonic immediately ran towards the source. As he was closing in, he saw a rainbow-colored crater. And in the middle of all of it is a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow-colored mane, some kind of tattoo on it's flank —which was a cloud with rainbow-colored lightning bolt coming out of it._

 _"Twilight... too fast... double rainboom." The Pegasus said exhausted before collapsing. Sonic went over and caught her just on time. "I gotta go give her to Tails." Sonic thought. He ran back to Station Square heading to Tails' workshop. Through the journey, Sonic examined the cyan Pegasus. It was definitely a mare. The mare Pegasus looked so peaceful, "Cute." Sonic thought._

* * *

 _He finally arrived at Tails' Workshop._

 _"Tails! Buddy! I'm gonna need help over here!" Sonic yells through the door. "What is Sonic- WHOA! Is that a Pegasus?!" Tails asked him excited. "Yup. And can you please watch over her for a while? I need to go back to Metropolis. Manic and Mom are calling me back. But I promised to return at around Lunch." Sonic says. "Okay." Tails replied. "Awesome!" Sonic says as he burst through the door, breaking it. "And that is new Mahogany Wood." Tails said in a gloomy tone._

 _Tails brought the Pegasus to his lab._

 _Amy came to the Workshop, wearing a new dress hoping to please Sonic. "Sonikku!" She squeels entering the door and going straight for the lab, since Sonic was always with Tails._

 _She looks at Tails curiously who was scanning a Pegasus with his odd machines. "Umm... Tails? Why are you there experimenting on a... Pegasus?" Amy asked him._

 _Tails looked at Amy. "Amy! Glad you're here! I need to tell you something!" Tails said as he went through various buttons and switches. He slides over to her in an office chair. "What is it?" Amy asked him, quiet uncomfortable. "Today, just this early morning, Sonic found this Pegasus!" Tails says happily._

 _"I can definitely see that." Amy says. "Well, when I was scanning for the standards of this Pegasus I just noticed something!" Tails practically yells in excitement. "What?" Amy asks him getting impatient. Tails, sensing her tone went to the point. He slides over to another computer and Amy follows him throughout the room._

 _"Okay." Tails started, "Now this is the Scannings of the wings of the Pegasus." Tails showed Amy the X-ray of the Wings of the Pegasus. "And this is the Scannings of the legs of Sonic!" Tails continued, showing another picture of Sonic's legs. "Yes. But what is it that you want to tell me?!" Amy asks him, annoyed. "Notice anything?" Tails asked her in a serious tone. Amy looked at the two pictures and she finally noticed._

 _The wings of the Pegasus was much more thick and muscular than Sonic's legs._

 _"As you can see... the wings of the Pegasus is much more muscular and more durable. It is also capable of doing sharp turns, picking the wind up and bending the air around it." Tails says to Amy. "So, Tails what your saying is-" The Pegasus begans to wake up._

 _"This horse is as fast as Sonic."_

 _"Yo Tails! I'm back!" Sonic says. A bruised Tails came over to Sonic. "Sonic... We need your help! The Pegasus... It's awake and it DEFINITELY has a temper!" Tails cried. Sonic immediately ran towards the lab. And there he saw, a Pegasus covered in wires. "Hey! Calm down!" Sonic reasoned. "Why should I?! I am stuck in as strange, cold place, hungry and covered by strings that Twilight would make!" The Pegasus shouts._

 _"Panicking won't solve anything! Let me help you!" Sonic offered with a soft smile. The Pegasus calmed down and let Sonic help her._

 _"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."_

 _"Names Rainbow Dash."_

* * *

Sonic went over to the Pegasus. Rainbow Dash was still the same, except, she was wearing a hat to cover up her ears. "Weird. Dashie never wears hats. Must've been a new change of style." Sonic thought. 'Rainbow Dash' looked over and smiled at Sonic. Though, it looked force and fake. But Sonic didn't see through it and immediately hugged the Pegasus to death. "You came back." He muttered happily. "Of course I'll come back you blue boy!" Rainbow Dash says in a forced tone, like she was forcing her voice to sound normal. "Nice to see you again, Skittles." Sonic grinned.

Sonic leaned over and kissed Rainbow Dash who stiffened at first but then immediately relaxed. The others recovered from the sudden explosion, and was shocked to see Rainbow again. "Sup' guys." Rainbow Dash says with a light grin. "How are you back here?! Not to be rude or anything... but didn't we send you home?!" Tails exclaimed.

Rainbow's face was covered by her mane as she secretly glared and growled at all of them. Rainbow Dash raised her head up and smiled at them,

"We wanted to see you guys again and Twilight tried out a new spell. But since it was unstable at first I have to go first. As expected since I'm the most prepared and the most awesome and most likely to survive!" Rainbow says in a very cocky tone that was not likely for her.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at this but he just shrugged it off. "That is usually to much for her to say about her friends." Shadow thought in suspicion. Amy though, was glaring at Rainbow.

Rainbow looked at Amy and gave her a dark smile, which suprised the pink Hedgehog. "Anyway, can I stay with you guys? I kinda have no place to go." Rainbow Dash said sheepishly. "Of course! You're welcome to stay with us!" Sonic says eagerly as he and Rainbow sped off somewhere unknown.

Though, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles and Tails noticed an evil glint in Rainbow's eyes as she took off with Sonic. "Something's wrong." Shadow simply said. "What do you mean?" Manic asked him, "Rainbow came back. Aren't you happy for Sonic?" Sonia asked them. "It's not Sonic... It's Rainbow Dash actually." Silver says. "I don't like the look in her eyes." Knuckles says and Tails immediately agreed. "I also sensed something... dark inside of her." Shadow says.

"We should all be on gaurd. Don't tell Sonic about this. It'll probably upset him that we don't trust his gir- I mean mare friend which is Rainbow Dash." Tails says and they all agreed. "There you are!" A familliar voice shouted. They look saw it was Vector along with Charmy and Espio. "The Chaotix Detective Agency?" Tails said suprised. "Guys! We need help with a new case! If your okay with it that's all." Vector says. "Sure! What is it?" Knuckles asked them.

"Strange occurrences have been happening all over Mobius." Espio says.

"Like what?" Shadow asked them impatient. "Many precious artifacts were stolen and buildings have been constantly been destroyed followed by some Mobians going insane." Espio sighed in frustration. "We can't find the cause for all of it. Bit we do have one lead, before another attack or case. A dark rainbow will always appear."

They all share knowing glances. "The only thing that doesn't make sense is... Why is Rainbow Dash did all of this." Tails said over to them. "Woah, WOAH! We can't just go everywhere blaming Rainbow! What if it was just coincidence? Or another person? Besides Espio did say it was a dark rainbow!" Manic reasoned. "The Faker's brother is right. We need proof it's Rainbow." Shadow scoffed crossing his arms.

"Did you just call my (dear) Brother a Faker?!" Sonia and Manic exclaims with Knuckles holding both of them back. "Come on know, let's go back. Silver you can crash at our place." Tails offered. "Thanks. Tomorrow we can continue investigating." Silver says. "Good idea." Knuckles smiles. They all went back to their proper homes.

"—And I was all like: 'What are you crazy?! That is so uncool!' and Gilda was absolutely FURIOUS!" Rainbow Dash giggles as she and Sonic kept on laughing to the point where both of them were crying tears of joy.

Tails and Silver came in and saw the two speed demons laughing while rolling on the floor clutching their stomachs. "Oh, hey Tails, Silver." Sonic greeted. "Cool! You're here, now I don't have to worry about thinking you guys were lost!" Rainbow Dash says. "Silver will be staying with us. Is that alright Sonic?" Tails asked him. "Of course! The more the merrier!" Sonic laughs.

"Does this mean, I have to sleep with you, Sonic?" Rainbow asks him with a strange glint in her eyes that Sonic did not notice. "Of course~." Sonic purred in her ear, making the Pegasus blush.

"Silver, I'll lead you to the Guest Room." Tails offered. "Thanks Tails." Silver smiled.

Rainbow went to the room with Sonic and fell asleep cuddling with him. She smiled, not because of her little reunion with Sonic, it's because she knew their demise was near. Really, really near.

"That's some new, delicious apples, mate." Brutalight smirked marvelling at her latest kill. The sword she summoned, disappeared. "Too bad Rainbine can't come. Such a shame." Pinkis says as she kept on chewing at the flesh of her victim. "Don't worry. Rainbine will not fail us. I promise you, when she gets the chaos emeralds and the Master emerald. We will unleash the Gmod universe upon, Mobius." Brutalight cackles.


	4. Chapter 3: Fake smiles of a Rainbow

Chapter 3: Stolen Emeralds, Arguments, Fake smiles, and a Missing Echidna

"I'm definitely a 120% cooler than before." Rainbine smirks as she held in her hoof, a white chaos emerald. Rainbine flew down from the glass display and smiles as the alarm set off. She was wearing a black, tight body suit covering her entire body except for her eyes and wings. She also had a black cloak, courtesy of Rarifruit.

Even though Fashion wasn't Rarifruit's new talent anymore, Rarifruit wanted to have atleast one thing to do, to remember her old life.

Rainbine flew to the nearest exit. "STOP!" yelled a voice. She halts and looked for the source of the voice. Vector, Charmy and Espio were there glaring at her. "Stop, for we are the Chaotix Detective Agency! Here to bring you to justice! Now hand over the Emerald!" Vector demanded. "This little gem?" Rainbine asked in her robotic voice.

"What else of course." Espio says. "You are completely surrounded!" Charmy cheers as truck loads of Police and Helicopters came. "Surrender now." Espio demanded. Rainbine's eyes widen and suddenly she... laughed. She laughed and laughed at everything, making everybody confuse of her actions. Suddenly her left hoof turned into a gunslinger and her right hoof into a bazooka.

"Say Goodbye to your plots! DWEEBS!" Rainbine cackles as she began shooting bullets and missiles everywhere. She laughed at the destruction she made, corpses of the cops everywhere only the Chaotix survived because of Vector shielding them with a metal table.

"Can't catch me you SLOWPOKES!" Rainbine yells as she took of her cloak and threw it at the Chaotix as a distraction and she smashed herself out through the window. She left nothing but a trail of a dark rainbow which was slowly disappearing.

"Damn this." Vector says as they watched the mysterious figure fly off with the chaos emerald.

Sonic woke up from the shuffling of bed covers. He didn't found Rainbow beside his bed, but she was there throwing something away. "Rainbow?" Sonic called out. "S-Sonic!" Rainbow says in suprised as she smashed the trash bin close with such great force

(A/N: Like in the anime when the girl was trying to throw something and was almost busted! One of my most favorite scenes!)

"Don't scare me like that again! If you don't want that trash bin to be your face!" Rainbow yells blushing in embarrassement. "Yeesh! Relax Rainbow!" Sonic laughs, he liked to see Rainbow got flustered.

"Stop laughing!" Rainbow yells her voice turning robotic for a moment. Sonic stopped laughing and looked at Rainbow who was covering her mouth with her hooves.

Rainbow Dash nervously adjusted the cap on her head and swallowed a huge lump in her throat. "Dash, what was that? Your voice?" Sonic asked her, Rainbow gave Sonic a fake smile and laughed, "Sorry, Blue boy. My throat is sore." Rainbow says as she 'coughed'.

"Maybe Tails, can help you." Sonic suggested. "Normally I would let Twilight help me but since she's not here, I guess I could try your medicines." Rainbow says. "That was a close call." She thought as she walked with Sonic down to the dining room. They both smelled something good and delicious.

"Man! I am starving!" Sonic declares sitting on the table. "Same here! So watcha got there cooking Tails?" Rainbow Dash asked Tails.

"Hmm... A salad, Chillidogs, Some Pizza, Tofu and grilled cheese sandwiches." Tails answered. "Salad and Grilled Cheese, Please." Rainbow says in a sickeningly sweet tone that made Tails shiver. "Chillidogs for me!" Sonic says.

"Salad and some Pizza." Silver says as he entered the dining room. "Morning Silver." Sonic greeted. "Yeah, Morning." Rainbow says casually.

Silver sat down at the other side of the table as he observed Rainbow Dash. "She's not like yesterday. She isn't giving off that dangerous aura. But somehow, I can sense something... dark in her. But it's really faint." Silver thought. Rainbow waved at Silver and Silver awkwardly wave back.

"Sonic. The Chaotix called, they wanted us to go to their base along with the others. Somebody has been stealing the Chaos Emeralds all over the world. And the person is not afraid to silence anybody." Tails says.

"Can I help you guys?" Rainbow Dash asked them in a sincere tone. "Um... Dash, I thought you don't like mysteries." Sonic says suprised. "It's the least I could do for you. You guys let me stay here and Do you think I'm the kind of pony that will just leave my friends behind?!" Rainbow Dash asks them in disbelief.

"Of course not." Sonic says as the two hugged happily. "Now let's go and kick this Thief's flank!" Rainbow Dash cheers. "Yeah!" Sonic yells happily as the two sped off to an unknown distance.

"Do they know that they're taking the wrong way?" Silver asked Tails who merely just shrugged.

At the Base of The Chaotix Detective Agency...

"I Won!" Both Sonic and Rainbow Dash announced as they both burst through the door breaking it down in the very process. "Pay for the door." Vector grumbled. The two Speed Demons gave off a nervous laugh and said a quick 'sorry'. "Now let's start the meeting!" Vector announced.

"As you can see the thief is stealing all the Chaos Emeralds all over the world and we wanted to know who might be the prime suspects." Espio says. "Maybe it's that sneaky Bat, Rogue, again." Knuckles scowled. "Yeah. She always wanted the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald." Amy says.

"She could be targeting the Master Emerald next!" Tails exclaims. "As if! She has to go through me first!" Knuckles fumed. "All we have to do is find the sneaky Bat." Sonic says. "I agree with Sonic!" Silver announced followed by the others who did so in agreement.

"I don't think so." Shadow announced.

"What. Why?" Sonic asked him suprised. "Because Rogue didn't steal the Chaos Emeralds. She off to another mission by G.U.N and I went around her room and found nothing. I've already suspect her you know." Shadow explained leaving everybody speechless. "It's already clear that it's not her but somebody else." Shadow continues who glanced at Rainbow Dash who was sitting their awkwardly.

"What about Eggman?" Silver asked them, "It can't be him. He is on complete lock down and the thief we encountered was wearing a voice modulator but recognizable as a female leaving off as a dark rainbow blur." Espio says as he glanced at Rainbow too.

Everybody was watching Rainbow with different kinds of emotions.

"Rogue was just the second most prime suspect. The main one that we are suspecting is you. Rainbow Dash." Shadow says outloud.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash was shock.

Rainbow had a hurt expression across her face. "Woah! Why Dash? Do you really think it's her? She just got here!" Sonic yells. "Sorry bro. But many clues was pointed directly at her. She walks on all four legs." Manic says as he looked down ignoring Sonic's betrayed expression.

"She is as fast as you." Shadow says.

"And she has wings that managed to help her escape from the Chaotix." Tails says.

"And the wings were feathery and was like an Angel's!" Charmy says.

"Not only that, but when she flies, she leaves off a rainbow blur." Amy smirks.

Rainbow Dash was shaking in rage, and tears streamed down her eyes as she shouted in a powerful voice: "HOW COULD YOU GUYS THINK IT WAS ME?! HUH?! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE ACTUAL PROOF IT IS ME! ALSO IN WHAT I HAVE HEARD THE THIEF USED THOSE WEIRD MACHINES YOU CALLED GUNS! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO BUCKING USE ONE?! I CANT BELIEVE YOU THINK IT WAS ME AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU GUYS!"

Rainbow Dash flies out of the room, crying. Sonic glared at all of them as they continue arguing. Sonic ran after Dash. Everybody (except Shadow) have a guilty expression on their faces. "Guess we owe Dash a big apology." Tails sigh. "Rainbow Dash is the Element of Loyalty. She won't just lie to us and kill hundreds of police." Sonia says.

Sonic could hear Rainbow sobbing at his room. She was crying so hard and she locked him out.

"Rainbow? Can you come out?" Sonic asked her in a soft tone.

"No! It really hurts to know that none of your friends ever trusted me!" Rainbow yells back from the locked room.

"They didn't know!" Sonic reasoned.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Rainbow asked him in a broken tone.

Sonic sighs and left her alone, he saw the others come in and glared at them as he ran out of the house in his fast speed.

"We messed up." Tails sigh as he winced at the sound of Rainbow's sobbing. "Let's just leave them alone and find Sonic." Silver says. "The Faker will just get over it. Also the Pegasus, besides, she knew we have the right to be suspicious of her." Shadow says as they went out.

"Hey guys! Wait!" Knuckles yells as he went out of the bathroom wiping his hands with a towel, but he found out that the others already left. "Damn them. They left without me." Knuckles muttered angrily. He passed by Sonic's room where Rainbow was until hearing her cry.

But then, it sounded... odd. Like, she was laughing? He pressed twisted the door knob and found out it was locked. He sighs in frustration and looks through the key hole. He managed to see Rainbow Dash's figure. He was indeed right... Rainbow Dash was laughing her eyes out.

Rainbow's body was surrounded by glowing neon green lightning and she smiled sadistically. Rainbow Dash was then singing,

This Day Aria (Rainbine version)

"This Day is going to be perfect!

The very day I've always dreamed since I was formed!

Everypony will gather around

And say: "Dash, look I'm so sorry!"

What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!"

Knuckles continued watching as he saw Rainbow Dash pull out knives and she throws it across the room and it punctured through a picture of all of them together the knives hitting the heads of their pictures. Knuckles gulped nervously. Rainbow Dash pulled out a picture of Sonic giving a thumbs up and a wink with his usual smirk.

"I could care less

About this mess

I will end

My fake Mobian friends!

/Laughs sinisterly/

True love?

Will be lying when I say!

In any kind of weather,

I want us to be together!

The truth is I don't care for him at all!"

Rainbow Dash ripped the photo to shreds and angrily huffed as she sat down at the bed. Knuckles' eyes widening of her sudden action.

"I loathed him! I want to be alone!

For my heart is as hard as stone!

But I still want him to be all mine!"

Rainbow Dash suddenly frowned sadly as realization hit across her face.

"But he will escape before it's too late,

He'll find a way to save the day

Oh! I'll just lead him far away!

I may fear that I might loose him,

If I continue to use him!

Not care for him and cherish him each day!

For I also love him so,

Oh my heart, he does consume

Oh, my dear Sonic!

I hope you understand!"

Rainbow Dash let's out an irritated sigh, "I'm not suppose to feel this way for him anymore! I am different! Reborn! Stop all of these thoughts!" Rainbow angrily screams. Then suddenly Knuckles was pulled inside by abnormal strength.

He was suddenly knocked out hearing a strange robotic voice.

"My Scanners can sense your heat signature. Do you really think I am stupid?!"

Knuckles woke up in a dark, cell room. He tried to move but he was chained, he tried to break it apart but he can't. "Damn it!" He yells out in anger. "Seems your awake." The robotic female voice says. "Show yourself!" Knuckles commanded. The figure shows itself and it was Rainbow Dash.

Well, Knuckles clearly can't see her face and color because of the Dark but her figure was recognizable. "Dash! I knew you were the one." Knuckles yells outraged and tries to strangle the Pegasus but failed. "It was Eggman who brain washed you! Was it? You defeating him was just a show!" Knuckles shouts.

"You have no idea how I want to tell you the truth. And you look so pitiful at this form." Rainbow announced her voice glitching, "Can you take the voice modulator off? Its annoying to listen at." Knuckles says making Rainbow Dash frown. But then she kept on looking at him struggling against the indestructible chains.

Rainbow laughs, "Don't move. The chains neutralizes you of your powers. Enjoy the rats and the corpses you fool!" Rainbow shouts as she flew away leaving an enraged Knuckles.

"Your Master Emerald is next! To be in my collection Knux! Ha! While I steal it you can go and weep!" Rainbow taunts. "DAMN YOU!" Knuckles shouts as the cell door closed in front of his face.

It was dark... All he saw was darkness, rats and corpses of dead Mobians and Humans.

All he smell was the rotting of flesh.

All he hear was silence.

And all he felt was betrayal.

(A/N)

Man! That was long to write! Actually um... type.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

It seems that Rainbine has complicated feelings for Sonic!

Her original self really loves him!

But! (There's always a but)

Her other self when she got possessed wants to DESTROY him!

And Rainbine finally kidnapped Knuckles!

Want to know more?

Read, Vote and Comment!


End file.
